One Time
by SilentWriter987
Summary: "Admit it, Kendra. You've always wanted me. And you hid yourself in those ugly clothes and makeup so I can be the only one to see your true beauty."


**I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

"You actually came? How pathetic..."

Kyle Kingston laughed as he looked at the girl in front of him. Kendra stood, emotionless. "I came here to give you a second chance..." She said after a few moments of silence.

Kyle laughed again. "Stupid whore..." He spat. "You actually thought I wanted to date you? You, the freakshow?" Kendra's eyes darkened, and a smirk appeared on her face. "I came here to give you a second chance... And you blew it..."

She stared into his eyes. "You leave me no choice. People like you don't deserve second chances, but I still gave you one. And you blew it..." She took a step towards him. He clenched a fist, taking a step back. "Pretty on the outside..." She said softly. "But rotten and cold in the inside..."

She smiled. "You've made a grave mistake, Kyle. And now you'll have to pay for it..." She gave him one last smirk and walked away. Kyle shook his head, laughing. The music was played once more and the guest resumed dancing.

Kyle walked over Trey, a smirk on his face. "Can you believe that whore?" Trey chuckled. "I think she put a curse on you..." Kyle tsked. "Yeah right..." Trey shrugged, smirking. "She could, you know. With her looking like a witch and all..." Kyle laughed.

"_Kyle!_"

Kyle turned to see his girlfriend Sloane, dancing. "Come and dance with me!" Kyle smirked and went over to her, swaying a bit. "Kyle? Is there something wrong? I already forgave you..." Kyle shook his head. He felt extremely dizzy and his vision was getting pretty weird, too. He was sweating, too, a lot.

"I... I gotta go..." He removed his girlfriend's hands from his shoulders and walked outside. He slowly walked to his apartment. He stumbled out of the elevator, to the rooftop. He was surprised to see a figure sitting on a chair.

"Left the party early, huh?"

He frowned. _'Kendra...'_ "What are you doing here?" She didn't reply, just smiled. "Did you cause this?" He held his head. "My dizziness? My headache? Did you cause this?"

"It's only temporary..."

"Well I want you to stop it... Now." She ignored him, and continued to talk. "You need to pay the price for what you've done..." She said coldly. "Is this about what I did to you earlier?" He groaned as his head pounded. "I'm sorry, alright! I'm sorry! Just take this pain away!"

Kendra frowned. "A sorry won't do anything. And this isn't about me. It's about you. And all you've done. You're a rich, popular, handsome, cold, heartless monster."

She stood up and stepped into the light. Kyle stared at her. Her hair wasn't up, there were no highlights in it. Clean, blonde hair past her shoulders, she didn't wear the gruesome makeup she always wore. Her face was clean, pure. She had no blemishes, no scars, no tattoos and whatever she put on her face. They were all gone. She wore a simple peach dress, none of the weird clothes she usually wore.

All in all, she actually looked... _Pretty_. She was unmoved by his admiration. "As I was saying..."

"Perhaps..." He interrupted her, taking a a step towards her. "We can come to some arrangement." Kendra narrowed her eyes. Some emotion she didn't recognize glinted in his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

He took another step towards her, ignoring the pain in his head, a smirk on his face. "An arrangement..." He said, he walked towards her and stopped when they were face to face. She folded her arms. She wasn't afraid. She could curse him. Right now. Kyle's eyes shimmered with mischief.

He leaned in close to her face. "You're a pretty girl..." He whispered huskily. "I know what pretty girls want from handsome guys like me."

Kendra drew her head back, as if she had been slapped. "Excuse me?"

"You should've said you wanted to have sex with me, Kendra... I would've been happy to comply."

Kyle smirked at her reaction. Her cheeks were red, and she looked shocked. He wouldn't mind screwing her, now that she was pretty. "What the hell are you talking about?" She backed away from him, this was not going as planned. He was supposed to be afraid of her right now. Not the other way around.

"Admit it, Kendra. You've always wanted me. And you hid yourself in those ugly clothes and makeup so I can be the only one to see your true beauty."

Kendra stared at him. What is he talking about? "No..." She hissed. "You listen to me, you conceited little- _mmmmph!_"

Kyle kissed her, not wanting to hear anymore. He just wanted to kiss her. Ever since she stepped into the light and exposed that pretty face of hers, he wanted her. Kendra's eyes widened and she froze. After a few moments, she finally gathered the strength to move and pushed him away, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You're despicable, completely despicable!" She spat, wiping her mouth one more time with the back of her hand. Kyle watched her, amused and turned on. He licked his lips. "Really, sweetheart? Is that what you _really_ think, Kendra?" He smirked. "You seemed to enjoy the kiss, you didn't push me away right away."

Kendra laughed. "Don't flatter yourself, you asshole." She folded her arms. "I was just shocked, and so disgusted I couldn't move. But I gathered the strength to push you away after a few seconds."

"Right... Why don't we just go to my apartment, I have a private one not far from here."

Kendra shook her head. _'What a fool...' _She smirked. "Obviously, my magic still has a great effect on you, and to top it all off, you're drunk..."

"Come on babe, I know you want to."

"..."

His eyes glinted. "If you're into one night stands, that's cool. This can be a one time thing, I won't mind."

"You're an idiot." She said coldly, the moron was clearly drunk, and she didn't want to deal with him. She began to walk away. "Wait..." Kyle called, and she turned around, an eyebrow raised. "Please, just... take the pain away... If you won't, at least stay with me till I get better." Kendra frowned. "Why should I help someone who doesn't care about anyone else but himself?"

"Please..." He pleaded, running a hand through his sweaty, dirty blonde hair. "I'm sorry... I won't ever hurt anyone again... Just please, please help me..." He said weakly, falling to his knees. Kendra stared at him, then sighed. He was quite drunk, and her magic made everything worse.

"Alright... But just for this night... Your headache won't wear off till tomorrow morning, but I'll help you.."

"Thank you." Kyle looked grateful. "I'm truly grateful, in your debt."

Kendra shook her head and helped him up, then guided him inside.

**_'Only this one time, Kyle Kingston, this will be the only time I'll show you mercy... Unless you change.'_**

* * *

**Yes, it is random and stupid. **


End file.
